


Lies, They Were All Lies.

by Lumina_pe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_pe/pseuds/Lumina_pe
Summary: Lies. Lies, were the only things that can come out of Nayeon mouth.





	Lies, They Were All Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst

Lies. Momo thought back to all the things Nayeon would have once told her. They were all Lies.

You told me we'd be forever.   
But look at us now, we're farther away like strangers.

You said, we'd last.  
Now we are apart, living our lives separate.

You promised me, you'll never leave me.  
But now I watch you pack up your things, and walk before I can say something.

You said you'll never make me cry.  
But here I stand crying, missing our old times.

You always told me the truth.  
But since when, did you start to lose out trust?

You always called me, making sure I was okay.  
But after a while you stopped.

You said you'd trust me.  
But here you are believing other people lies.

When you told me, we should stick as friends.  
I couldn't help but lie. I didn't want us to be friends. But you always came first for me. I couldn't help it, that's why I started to part away from you. Friends. How can we still be friends? When am here still here gushing over you.

This is what I get for being a fool. You fell for someone else. And here I lay every night thinking about you. Maybe loving you was a mistake? Love does hurt. But I'll never forget you, my first love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst. I'm turning emo now.


End file.
